Curry
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: "Happy Birthday, everyone and of course you too, Yuu-chan."


**_Hello! I discovered for myself Owari no Seraph in the last two days and the second it began, I was bound to become MikaYuu trash and here we are._**

 ** _My first try on writing in this fandom, so I hope I did it decently. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Mika's POV_**

 _Hm, it's that day again._

I thought as I glanced at the date on the calendar. My insides trembled uneasily while remembering that today was the unofficial Hyakuya family's birthday. I had spent three of these days alone without anyone and today would not be an exception. My hand clenched into a tight fist, the thought of Yuu-chan being with those greedy evil humans instead by my side making my hatred for humans even greater.

"Miiika, won't you have some?" The annoying arrogant voice of Ferid Bathory echoed through the whole room as he entered and closed the gigantic door behind him. I turned to him, the indifference on my face like always. Soon I noticed that Ferid hadn't come alone, he was holding a little boy's hand and considering the white clothes, he was probably one of the livestock children. His eyes contained no fear as he stared dully in front of him, holding his neck, where little drops of blood were escaping through his fingers. I gulped at the sight of the red liquid putting my mind into a mist, where nothing could be seen clearly and racionally. I averted my eyes from the vampire Noble and the child, cursing Ferid under my breath. That bastard knows and still insists on teasing me with such stupid and idiotic tricks.

I could clearly see how Ferid smirked at me before biting into the child again. I just frowned, threw my white cloak over my shoulders before leaving my chamber. No matter what, it was my family's birthday today, so I was obliged to pay my respect and "celebrate" it, so I headed to Ferid's mansion, if you can call it like that. Vampires needn't human food, but Ferid always had some in stock, since, well, children often came to his estate to beg for more food in exchange for their blood. I walked into his "secret" stash of food and was pleasantly surprised, since he must have just refilled it. I searched for all the necessary ingredients and headed to the kitchen. I always found it quite interesting as why he had a kitchen here to begin with, but it was in my favour that he does have one, so why think about unnecessary things, right?

"So, how did Akane always did this?" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the carrots and potatoes with various spices and sauces in front of me. I smiled remembering Akane's always cheerful smile. She was with me and Yuu-chan one of the eldest among the children and never managed to fail her task as the "caretaker" of the children and us. She was like the embodiment of a kind mother. She didn't deserve to die that day, none of the children did. I sighed and started to cut the meat and everything, which needed to be sliced in a way.

"Oh, what's cute Mika cooking?" Ferid asked, peeking from behind my shoulder. Was that vampire never going to leave me alone? I just rolled my eyes and concentrated on my work. Ferid was of course persistent as always and bombarded me with a ton of questions to provoke me and make me lose my calmness.

"Do you miss your precious angel so much that you forgot that vampires do not eat filthy human food?"

 _Shut up._

"Has your beloved princess clouded your clear judgement?"

 _Shut up._

"I bet Yuu would also-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, grabbing Ferid's throat between my hands, dropping the knife on the ground. My breathing sped up as I did my best not to harm him in any way, because even I had enough common sense not to make a Noble angry. He could slaughter me in this very kitchen in the matter of minutes. Ferid just smiled as I released him from my grip, picking up the knife, washing it and continuing to cut the meat.

"My, my. I was merely joking, Mika. You need to loosen up," Ferid exclaimed before leaving the kitchen. Thank God, I thought he was never going to leave. I finished al the preparations and every ingredient which needed to be precooked was done too, so I just needed to wait until the whole dish would be ready. I sat down on one of the chairs there or more like an armchair, since everything in Ferid's house was quite luxurious. I glanced outside the window to see the little boy from before dashing through the gates to his family members a whole basket of food. The little children cheered and jumped in happiness probably not seeing something as good as this in a long time.

"Yamato-Nii is the greatest!" The shortest of the children called out, hugging the boy who's name was apparently Yamato.

 _Be careful, Yamato, don't make the same mistake I did._

I was forcefully ripped out of my congeries of thoughts as the curry was already boiling and ready for serving. I lifted the lit to see the curry and a smile graced my lips as it looked exactly like the one Akane always cooked. I put some on a slightly concave plate with steaming white rice. My appetite wasn't aroused by the dish, but it held sentimental value, so it was still as "tempting" as when I was little. I sat down and noticed that it was time for lunch anyway, so I could easily have some right now.

"Happy Birthday, everyone and of course you too, Yuu-chan," I said as I scooped up a little of curry and rice and bit in. _Damn_. My spoon fell down on the table with a clink, when I realized my hand was shaking uncontrollably. I stared on the wooden table to see big salty tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the wood. I used the sleeve of my uniform to wipe the water drops away, but it was of no use, they kept coming, they just wouldn't stop. My chest tightened and I felt a little lightheaded for a moment, because it was suddenly very difficult for me to breathe.

 _Yuu-chan... Where are you? You're the only one I have in this world... Why aren't you here by my side?_

Rage consumed my actions as I angrily swept the plate with the curry off the table, which resulted in a loud crash with all the content splattered on the ground. I fell to my knees and finally allowed the stream of tears run down my cheeks, since it hurt, it hurt so much my heart could barely handle it. It threatened to burst into pieces any second.

"Yuu-chan, I'll come for you. We can then go somewhere where we can live together in peace, forever, I promise," I swore, determination burning inside of me like an inferno. Soon I would allowed to join the frontlines and when I do, I will find Yuu-chan, because he's the only family I have left and I will protect him at any cost, even with my own life, because the only important thing is that he stays alive. If he's alive and happy, it doesn't matter what happens to me.

 _But stay away from those greedy humans. Can't you see they're just using you? Especially your new "friends". You're too kind, Yuu-chan. Don't let them use you!_

 _"_ _Aren't you just jealous that Yuu has found a new family, where you're not a part of?"_

 _What?_

 _"_ _Perhaps, you just try to convince yourself that Yuu is being used, while in reality he has found new people to care about. He created a new world for himself, where he doesn't need you anymore. He forgot about you."_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled, covering my ears, trying to find escape from this voice in my head. It had been plaguing me for quite awhile now and the intensity of this voice had been growing stronger as of late as well.

"Yuu-chan is just being used by the humans. It will be no good if he stays with them for any longer. I'll find him and we'll run away together, away from everyone. From the humans and from the vampires too."

 _Just wait for me a little longer, Yuu-chan._

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 ** _A/N Ah, well, it does leave space for more chapters, but I'll probably leave it as it is. Just and insight, I guess with Mika having that inner conflict about Yuu being used and all that stuff. Interpret it how you will, I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
